As device feature size continues to scale it is becoming a significant challenge to reduce the device contact resistance. Devices with a high-mobility channel, such as, SiGe, Ge and III-V semiconductors offer the possibility of increased device performance beyond traditional Si-based devices. In particular, Ge is an attractive candidate due to its lower effective mass and higher mobility for charge carriers compared to Si.